U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,707,521, 3,779,794, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 416,301, filed Sept. 9, 1982, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,626 disclose one-part moisture-curable polyurethane compositions which can be used to bond automotive windshields and backlights to automobile bodies. These compositions typically require use of a glass primer. If the primer is omitted, insufficient bond strength typically occurs. It would be desirable to eliminate the need for a primer while retaining acceptable bond strength, as separate packaging and application of the primer represents an inconvenience and added expense.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,723,163 describes one-part moisture-curable polyurethane compositions which can be used to seal concrete. These compositions typically are used in conjunction with a primer. If the primer is omitted, then after exposure to water or humidity for a few days, the composition loses its adhesion to the concrete substrate. It would be desirable to eliminate the need for a primer while maintaining adequate bond strength. As with the aforementioned windshield sealers, separate packaging and application of the concrete sealing primer represents an expense and inconvenience.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,479 describes orthopedic casts prepared from a fabric web impregnated with a one-part moisture-curable polyurethane composition. Although such casts are characterized by light weight, it would be desirable to achieve a further reduction in their weight.